


The Joys of Making Up

by rhrsmutlover



Series: Ron and Hermione short stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhrsmutlover/pseuds/rhrsmutlover
Summary: Everyone knows Ron and Hermione can bicker and row like no one else. But they can make up like no one else as well.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Ron and Hermione short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642597
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	The Joys of Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading fics for a long time, and with Ron and Hermione being my absolutely favourite pairing, I’ve noticed a lack of adult fics for them lately. Time ago I started writing my own smutty stories for myself … and now I finally decided to start publishing some of them.  
> I’m not an English-native speaker, so I apologise in advance for my mistakes.

Ron stared at Hermione, who was frantically writing on her essay and biting her lower lip in concentration in that so Hermione-like way he so loved. Her beautiful eyes were fixed on the parchment and her hair — that hair he loved to run his hands through — was somewhat tamed in a loose ponytail. Bloody hell, she was so _fucking_ pretty. And, most important, after years and years of longing and hidden desires, she was his.

They had been going out together for over a month, since his birthday when he had almost died poisoned. That had been the first day they had talked — _talked_ , not rowed or threw insults — after he had started to go out with Lavender Brown at the end of November. While that _relationship_ , for lack of a better name had been fun at the beginning, Ron had started missing Hermione more and more, and, after realising that he wasn’t being fair with Lavender — and that going on this way he would never get Hermione — he had finally gathered the courage to break up with her at the end of January. That hadn’t got him in Hermione’s good books, though, and he had had to suffer her cold behaviour towards him for another month, until he had been poisoned the day of his birthday and had waken up to find his very best friend and love interest next to him in the Hospital wing. She had cried, and he had cried, and both had apologised. They embraced, talked for hours … and then he had boldly kissed her. She had retreated at first, caught by surprise, and when he had opened his mouth to apologise, his heart starting to break, she had smacked her lips against his, and the both of them had shared a rather fierce snog. They had been going out together ever since.

That had happened two and a half months ago and, being so passionate as they were and the years of sexual tension accumulated between them, things had escalated pretty quickly physically.

So, all in all, things had been great. Fuck, that — things had been _amazing._

Until Ron had to put his foot in his mouth, as he usually did, and, five days ago, they had had a row. Well, more of a shouting match. Since then, there had been no kisses, no hugs, and, of course, no sex.

And Ron was reaching his boiling point, both from sexual frustration and because he really missed her. Yes, they still talked — in a polite and rather business-like way — and, in a way, that was even _worse_.

As he watched her, his mind wandered to a moment one hour ago, just after dinner. He had been talking to Harry, and, when Hermione had come back from the library — where she spent a lot of time whenever she had a row with him — he had grown hard instantly. And to make things worse, that day he hadn’t had time to wank more than once. It is not as if she were wearing something different that her Hogwarts robes, but still she looked so incredibly sexy to him. Then, she had sat on table, alone, and had been working for an entire hour.

Then, she yawned and gathered all her things, putting them inside his back. Then got up, wished them goodnight and disappeared up the girl’s staircase. Ron sighed in defeat.

“Talk to her and apologize,” Harry advised him, for the thousandth time that day.

“It wasn’t my fault,” he answered. Harry raised an eyebrow to him. “Well, at least, it wasn’t _all_ my fault.”

“As you say, Mate,” said Harry with a shrug, tired from trying to put a bit of sense in Ron’s head, and went to sleep.

Ron remained in his seat, horny and with a painful erection, until the common room was empty. He wanted to go to bed, too, but in his current state, it would be impossible. While he was there, staring at the fire, he decided that he could do something to relieve his state, and then perhaps he could go to sleep.

* * *

Next morning, Ron woke up already thinking about Hermione. After lying on his bed for a bit, his right arm over his forehead, he decided that today he was going to talk to her and apologise. The situation was almost unbearable, and he missed her, in all aspects. It was time to put and end to that absurd fight they were in. Having making up his mind, there was no point in waiting, so he parted his curtains and began to dress.

“Good morning,” said Harry, who was also putting his clothes on. “I didn’t hear you coming to bed last night.”

“I’m going to apologize to Hermione,” he said instead of answering Harry’s implicit question. “I miss her.”

Harry smiled approvingly. “Thanks to Merlin!” he said, lifting his face to the heavens. “Finally saw reason, did you?”

“Yeah,” Ron admitted. “You could say that.”

“Well, I wish you luck. She isn’t _really_ mad, you know. But —”

“Yeah, I know. She’s hurt.”

Harry smiled and nodded.

Both boys went down to the common room and searched for their best friend. She wasn’t there, but they saw Ginny talking with Colin Creevey and other people from their year.

“Hey, Ginny, have you seen Hermione?” asked Ron.

“Good morning to you _too_ , Ron,” she replied sarcastically.

“Yeah, yeah, good morning,” he said dismissively. “Have you seen her or not?”

Ginny rolled her eyes at him, but answered nonetheless. “Hermione came down five minutes ago and is already in the Great Hall.”

“OK. Thanks, Ginny.”

Harry and Ron went to the Great Hall, and found Hermione already eating a toast and reading the newspaper. She was sitting with Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender and other two students from Ginny’s year.

“Hello, Hermione,” Ron said rather formally, sitting beside her. She muttered a “good morning” without looking at him and continued reading.

Ron sighed, the idea of giving up and just letting it go crossing his mind. But, willing himself to go on, he gathered his courage and addressed her once more. “Could we talk?” he asked in a low — and hopeful — voice.

Hermione turned to him and stared at him for a few seconds, as if trying to decipher his mood. “Later, perhaps,” she answered at last. “We’ve got Potions in half an hour, so eat your breakfast or you’ll be late for class.”

A bit more animated from the perspective of making amends with his girlfriend, he began to eat, chatting with Harry and the others.

* * *

Morning classes passed slowly, something usual on Friday mornings, what with everyone thinking more about the upcoming weekend than lessons. Fortunately for Ron and Harry, they had a free afternoon. Hermione, on the other hand, had Arithmancy.

When the three were walking to the Great Hall for lunch, after a double hour of Transfiguration, Ron asked Hermione again.

“When are we going to talk?”

“I don’t know,” she answered. “I can’t right now, because I’ve got to go to the library before Arithmancy to pick some books.”

“Hermione …” Ron said, almost pleading.

She stared at him and nodded. “Okay. I suppose we could talk after I finish classes. Is that all right with you?”

“’Course, yeah,” he nodded eagerly. “Whenever you can, or want.”

“You’ll have time to think about what you’re going to say to me, so use it well,” she advised, and then they sit down on the banks to have lunch.

After they finished, Hermione stood up, ready to go to the library, and, when he saw her, he got up as well.

“Can I go with you?” he asked. “I need to consult some things about that transfiguration essay McGonagall gave us.”

From the corner of his, eye, Ron saw Harry’s expression of incredulity, but ignored him. Hermione considered him for a moment, and then nodded, trying to appear nonchalant, yet he could tell she approved. Usually, Ron would ask Hermione about those things, but he knew very well that she would forgive him easier if he studied by his own.

After a couple of minutes of silence while they walked, Ron tried to talk to her, but Hermione stopped him before he could utter the first word. “Later, Ron. Right now I need to think about some Arithmancy stuff. Please,” she added, and Ron relented, nodding.

In the library, Ron searched for some books while Hermione, who knew the entire place, picked three thick volumes from as many different shelves in record time.

“I’m going to class,” she told him. “Meet me in the Arithmancy Room in a hour and half, OK?”

“I’ll be there,” Ron promised.

Hermione departed without giving him a kiss, leaving him a bit disappointed (he had hoped for a little display of affection) but tried to remain Positive. In less than two hours they could have made up, and, with a bit of luck, they would be _making up_. Meanwhile, as he was in the library, maybe he could do some reading, after all …

* * *

Eighty minutes later, he was running towards the Arithmancy classroom, cursing himself. Luckily, he found her near the common room. She had a serious face on her and frowned when she saw him.

“Hermione, I’m sorry!” he apologised quickly. “I had to leave the book in my room and didn’t realise how long it takes to come here. Sorry,” he repeated, putting a pleading look on his face.

“I thought you weren’t going to come.”

“Love, I want to talk to you. Please, Hermione, I can’t stand this,” he confessed, hoping he could convey through his expression and tone how much he missed her.

Hermione stared at him, her expression blank, but finally she nodded. “OK. Let’s talk then. Come with me.”

Ron smiled, relieved, and followed her to an empty classroom. She closed the door after him. He sat on the teacher’s desk, expecting her to sit beside him, but she just stood in front of him.

“Well — start talking, then,” Hermione demanded, crossing her arms.

“Love, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I told you about S.P.E.W.”

“Yes, you did,” Hermione replied, narrowing her eyes, her expression showing how hurt she still felt.

“Well … yes,” he admitted, a bit ashamed. “You know I think house elves want to be what they are —”

“Slaves.”

“Slaves, yes,” he said, nodding. “What I mean is —” he made a pause, thinking about how to express what he wanted to convey. “Hermione, I don’t think you’re taking the right approach in this. I know you want to free them, for them to have equal rights with us, but, though your intentions are good and noble, you’re thinking about what _you_ think is best for them, and meanwhile you’re ignoring what they want for themselves. Perhaps you could fight for a law that prevented them from being mistreated and forced their — well, masters, to treat them right and with respect. But they are happy working for us. You see that, right?”

Hermione stared at him, her arms tightly crossed under her breasts, a stubborn expression on her face. Yet he could recognise this expression as the one that meant _‘I know you’re right but I don’t want to admit it.’_

“Mmmh,” was all she said.

“I respect your beliefs, Hermione, it’s one of the many, many reasons I love you. But I don’t want to be the boyfriend that always agree with you only to make you happy, and you wouldn’t want that anyway. But when I disagree with you, I should be able to talk to you like I’m doing now. What I said the other day was uncalled for. I was very rude to you and that’s unforgivable. I respect what it’s important to you, even if sometimes I act like a complete asshole. Sorry about that. Sometimes I just can’t avoid it.”

“That’s what I wanted you to do, Ron,” Hermione said, softly. “I respect quidditch for you and Harry. I know you don’t share my ideas about house elves, and I’m glad we can talk about that, even discuss it. I value your opinions, even though I know I have a problem admitting it when I’m wrong. But I want you to respect what I do, because you’re my boyfriend, and, on top of that, my best friend.”

“I know, Love. And I’m very sorry. And I should have apologised sooner, but — well, you know how hard it’s to me to say sorry. I can be a pig-headed prat.”

“Yes, I know you’re a prat,” she said, and finally — finally! — smiled at him, making his heart soar. “But you’re my prat. And I can be very stubborn too.”

“Ooh, Hermione, I’ve missed you so much these days,” he abruptly told her, barely containing the impulse to pounce on her, hug her and snog her senseless.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh, you did, did you? And what did you miss, exactly?”

“Hermione!” he yelled, trying to look offended at her insinuation. “Yeah, I’ve missed _that_ , but mainly I missed you — just you.”

“I missed you too,” she admitted, moving towards him and kissing him softly on the mouth. “All of you,” she added, rather seductively.

She melted into him, and he felt her warm and the softness of her breasts pressing against his body. He had missed the delicious taste of her mouth, and, when their tongues intertwined, he felt his cock starting to stir once more. Fuck, he had missed her so much and now the only thing he could think about was enjoying her wonderful body and making her scream his name.

“I want to make love to you, Love,” he said between kisses. “Merlin, it’s been so long.”

Hermione smiled. Her hand slid from his back to his firm bum, which she began to caress. “I love your bum,” she said, kissing his neck and eliciting a groan from him.

Ron didn’t waste time and grabbed and palmed Hermione’s round ass. Fuck, did he love her ass! He had to stop when she moved a bit away from him to take off her robe, but Ron didn’t mind, his entire being full of desire and anticipation. His cock twitched, reaching almost its highest level of hardness.

Rather hurriedly, he took off his robes and tossed them to the side carelessly. A moment later, they were snogging once more, harder than before, as if trying to quell their thirst for the other. It wasn’t long before Ron began to fumble with the buttons of her blouse while Hermione, trying to maintain some self-control, used his wand to block and soundproof the classroom.

With a happy grunt, Ron got the blouse of her, leaving her in a simple black bra that showed a good amount of cleavage. Her tits, while not as large as Lavender’s, were full and firm, and larger than the average. Merlin, he loved them.

“Mmm,” he purred, excited. “Fuck, Hermione, I missed this,” he confessed, kneading her boobs. “You drove me crazy, walking around me and not letting me touch you.”

“Next time watch your tongue,” she advised, and exhaled a moan when Ron licked the top of her breasts.

She unfastened his belt and lowered his trousers. Ron did the same to her skirt, leaving her on her black bra and matching panties. She didn’t usually wear lacy underwear, but that made the fact that Hermione, the bookworm Hermione, wore black underwear, much sexier and arousing. Ron kissed her again, touching her ass under her knickers, feeling its softness and roundness. Her ass always made him hard as steel, and he loved fucking her from behind. Having his groin and hips slam into her cheeks always made him cum so fucking hard.

Hermione freed his cock from his boxers while they continued to kiss hungrily, and then began to stroke it, making him moan into her mouth. Overwhelmed by desire, he shoved his tongue deep into her mouth, and that gave him an idea.

“Suck me, Hermione, please. Suck me,” he begged, breaking the kiss and panting heavily.

Hermione kissed him again, and then, without a word, got onto her knees and took his cock in her hot mouth, bathing it with her tongue and saliva. Ron groaned in pleasure, closing his eyes, but soon forced himself to open them so he could watch the incredibly erotic image of his sexy girlfriend sucking him off. Fuck, the mere thought that he had _his cock_ in _Hermione’s mouth_ increased his arousal beyond limits.

“Oh, yes, Hermione! Fuck, just like that — suck my cock, Love!”

Hermione caressed his buttocks with one hand and pumped him with the other. He had just died and was in paradise, because her mouth was heaven. He kept watching her, moving his hips a bit, wishing to go deeper but not wanting to make her choke or hurt her. Hermione, clearly aroused, sped up a bit, now making delicious noises as she sucked on his dick. He threw his head backwards and closed his eyes, trying to kept control over his traitorous body. Fuck, he wanted to cum inside her mouth bad and see her swallowing his entire load, but Hermione didn’t do that to him ofter, and he didn’t want to press his luck. She had just forgiven him and he didn’t want to ruin it. Besides, he really wanted to haver her. Completely.

“Bloody hell, Hermione, if you don’t stop I’m going to cum in that hot mouth of yours.”

Hermione didn’t seem to have heard him and kept sucking him, but half a minute later, she released him, grinning at him, and then stood up. Grabbing her by her waist, Ron kissed her hard and took off her bra and panties. Then he made her lie over the desk, pushed her toned thighs apart and fixed his eyes on her wet, perfect, juicy pussy.

“Fuck, you look good enough to eat, ‘Ermione,” he said, his voice deep and husky.

She smirked at him, a glint in her eyes.

“Why don’t you, then?” she challenged him, biting her lower lip seductively. At the same time, she opened her legs even wide, exposing herself to him completely.

Ron groaned animalistically and, burying his head between her legs, he began to lick her pussy like mad.

“OOOOH, Ron!” she screamed, arching her entire body. “Oh, how I missed this!”

“Me too,” Ron said, stopping to look at her.

“Don’t talk, eat me!” she demanded, pushing his head into her dripping snatch. Ron, excited by her forcefulness, began to suck on her clit and put two fingers inside her hole, finger-fucking her.

He would bring them almost to the point of no return, and then would slow down, letting her calm down before going at it hard once more. When he did this for the third time Hermione entangled her fingers in his hair and pushed him, bucking her hips against his face, desperate.

“OHHHHH, RON! You’re so good! Now, please, make me come! Gods eat my pussy and let me come!”

But Ron couldn’t resist anymore. Breaking free of her hands, he fixed his eyes on her face, which showed confusion and disappointment. The, he threw himself over her and thrust his cock deep inside her tight pussy, making them mona loudly.

“Ron!”

“Fuck, Hermione! Oh, _fuck_!” Merlin, he had missed her pussy! He groaned, ecstatic because of the powerful feeling of being inside her warmth, relishing the way she enveloped him so tighly. He savoured it for a moment, letting her adjust, and then began to fuck her with all his might.

“God, Hermione, you’re so tight! I missed you! I love you!”

“I love you too, Ron … Merlin, your cock is so hard and big … Oooh, fuck me, Ron. Fuck me hard, I’m so close!” she demanded.

Ron made Hermione’s orders a reality, and began to slam into her harder than before, trying not to cum due to how bloody good her hot, tight pussy felt wrapped around his aching cock.

“Mmmh, this is great!” he moaned, exhilarated. Hermione moaned loudly, too, and, soon, she was panting, in the verge of release.

“Ron, I’m coming! I’m coming, Ron! Oh, God, harder! Deeper!”

Ron did it, slowing his pace a bit to press harder into her, giving her clit more stimulation, and allowing him to reach deeper, and, after just few thrusts, he felt Hermione’s body convulsing.

“Oh, yesss, Ron! Fuck, I’m comiiing! I’m — Oh God, God, Goooooood!”

Ron continued fucking her as her body trashed under him with the force of her intense orgasm. The sexy sight and the amazing pressure on his cock put an end to his resistance and, just a few moments later, he went balls deep inside her and, roaring his pleasure, let his cock fill her pussy with spurts and spurts of his thick cum.

“Oh, fuck, Hermione …” he moaned, panting hard, his dick still twitching inside her hot body. Merlin, he felt incredible. It had been simply glorious.

He lowered his mouth to hers and they kissed slowly as they recovered their breathing, both with wide grins on their faces.

“That felt wonderful,” she said. “God, I really needed it.”

“Me too,” he added, nodding. He looked at her chest and moved a hand to her tits, kneading one of them, enjoying how the firm, supple flesh felt under his fingers. She whimpered a bit, her eyes still darkened with lust, and he started to feel the need to thrust once more. His cock was simply too happy inside that hot, wet cunt to go completely soft.

“Mmmh, do you want more?” she asked smugly.

“I always want more,” he stated, her voice low and dripping desire. His cock was at full mast once more, and he began to thrust slowly. Her tight pussy felt heavenly and he wanted nothing more than to fuck her hard and fill her with his cum once more.

“Go for it, then,” she told him, caressing his cheek with her right hand. “Fuck me again, Ron. Hard. Take me until your sated.”

“Your wishes are orders to me,” said he, and drove faster into her.

“Aaah, Ron! Like that, do it just like that! God!”

“Oooh, Hermione!” he yelled in ecstasy. “Your pussy feels so good, wet and tight! I can’t understand how I resisted these past five days without fucking you,” Ron told her while shoving his shaft as deep in her snug hole as he could.

They rocked against each other for a while, until he could feel her getting close once more. Then, he used once hand to squeeze her tits and angled his body a bit to give her maximum pleasure. She welcomed the change, arching her back and yelling and gripping Ron’s shoulders.

“Fuck, Ron, keep going, I’m going to cum so hard! I — Oh, fuck Ron, I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” she screamed in overwhelming pleasure, her cunt clenching deliciously around him.

He has also in the verge of cumming, and had he not have such a strong release a few minutes earlier, he would have lost it then. But he really wanted to fuck her from behind and see her round, tight ass against him, so he managed to hold back his orgasm.

As soon as she came back from her high, a blissful expression on her face, he moved a bit back and grasped her thighs.

“On your hands and knees, Hermione,” he demanded. “I want to fuck you from behind while I watch that sexy ass of yours jiggle with each thrust!”

She, regaining some strength, did as told, and Ron, overwhelmed by the sight before him, barely gave her time to get ready before he slammed into her hard, burying himself completely in her deliciously tight pussy. The moment he bottomed inside her he retreated and then began to thrust very hard, kneading her arse cheeks and caressing her back possessively, his hungry. Lustful eyes roaming over her skin. In this position he always got crazy with Hermione. He spread her cheeks and looked down, wanting to see how his cock disappeared went in and out of her pussy and how his hips hit her soft ass. He could also see her puckered asshole, which seemed to blink at him with the rotating movements of his hands, and, unable to resist, he inserted his thumb in there and started to play with her tight asshole. Every time he did this, he had to resist the urge of taking his cock from her pussy and shoving it inside her ass.

Hermione began to rock harder, excited by Ron’s rough fucking and kinky behaviour. He hadn’t believed she would cum for a third time, but now that she seemed to be getting there he wanted to see her climaxing once more, so he forced himself to resist the overwhelming need to cum until she was ready. The moment he saw she was near, he slid his right hand under her and started stroking his clit with his right hand.

“Mmmh, Ron, yes ... Ohh, like that, just like that, touch my clit and fuck me good! Gods, I’m going to cum again! I’m going to cum again!”

“Yeah, Hermione. Get ready, I’m going to cum se deep in you amazing pussy!” he yelled. And, just as he finished saying those words, his cock began to throb and spurt his seed deep inside her cunt for the second time that afternoon. “Fuck, cumming!”

“Oh, yes, Ron, me too! Me too!” she responded, panting heavily, her body convulsing while her inner walls milked Ron’s cock until his balls were completely empty. “Gods, you’re the best, Ron … Oh, I love you so much …”

She fell flat onto the desk and he let his tired and sated body rest on top of hers, the sensation of her round ass under his lower belly amazing as his cock got flaccid and slip out of her dripping snatch.

After a bit, having regained some strength, he moved off her and, turning her around, kissed her lovingly.

“Clean me, please,” he asked her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He had never asked for that, although Hermione had done it a couple of times. “Suck our combined cum off my dick.”

Hermione stared at him for a moment and then complied with his request and sucked his now soft cock until it was clean and began to stir again.

“You’re getting hard again,” she said, letting it fall from her mouth and looking at him with a smile. “We can’t spend the entire evening doing this.”

“Why not?” he asked, half joking, half serious. “It’s better than doing our potions homework.”

“I know,” she agreed, sighing. “But you know, tomorrow is Saturday,” she added, her eyes fixed on his. “Perhaps you could … well — spend the night in your room. We could make up for lost time.”

Ron opened his mouth, very surprised. Sleeping in the other student’s dormitory was absolutely forbidden. And Hermione, miss I-do-not-break-any-rules was suggesting she would sleep with him.

“Yeah! I mean — are you sure?”

“Yes, I am,” Hermione nodded. “We’re a couple, aren’t we? So I don’t see the problem. The rule about cohabitation is very old fashioned.”

Ron laughed. “’Cohabitation’?” he asked, smirking at her. “Merlin, have I told you how much I love you?”

“Yes, you have,” she responded, “but you can tell me again,” she teased, grinning.

“I love you SOOOO much!” he said, giving her a very noisy kiss.

She laughed, and his grin widened. Fuck, he loved seeing her laugh, especially if it was him making her laugh.

They put their clothes back on, sharing a few kisses as they got dressed, and then left the classroom, hand in hand.

Yes, they were the best at fighting, but were also the best at making up.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, this is the first one-shot I’m publishing today and I hope you liked it. If you did, I could ask for a review, but … I think what I’d really like is more Ron and Hermione fics with lots of smut 😊.  
> So I decided to start a little challenge, or game, or whatever you want to call it. When I write a one-shot, or a chapter of a multi-chaptered fic, I’m going to propose an idea, and someone should write a fic about it. Then they could do the same an propose something. Maybe this way we could get lots and lots of fics!  
> In 7 – 10 days I’m going to start publishing a very long story with loads and loads of smut. I started writing it years ago, so it needs some revising before I can start posting. But if I’m pleased with the amount of new R/Hr fics (or new chapters) — whether they use the theme of the challenge or not — I could be persuaded to revise faster and, as a consequence, publish sooner. Besides, that way you could post your own challenges, and I could write in response to them, too!  
> So come on, people, let your imagination run wild and write! Write! Write!  
> The challenge, or idea I propose with this fic is simple: Dominant Hermione. The more, the better!


End file.
